fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Flare Corona
|mark location=Prawa pierś (kiedyś) |occupation=Mag |previous occupation= |team=Drużyna Raven Tail |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Wioska Słońca Gildia Raven Tail (kiedyś) |status=Aktywna |relatives= |magic=Magia Włosów |weapons= |manga debut=Rozdział 263 |anime debut= Odcinek 154 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes}} Flare Corona (フレア・コロナ Furea Korona) to mag oraz była członkini Gildii Raven Tail. Wygląd thumb|left|150px|Wygląd Flare Flare jest bladą, chudą kobietą o rudych włosach splecionych w dwa warkocze przewieszone przez ramiona i związane w jeden na plecach. W czasie walki okazało się, iż jej włosy są długie, proste i podporządkowane jej woli. Cały czas ma szeroko otwarte czerwone oczy, które wydają się być podpuchnięte. Wraz z podniesionymi brwiami i lekko otwartymi ustami sprawiają, że jej twarz ma nieco obłąkany wyraz. Posiada niezwykle zmysłowe ciało, na które składają się duże piersi połączone z szerokimi biodrami, czym nadają jej talii idealny kształt. Na lewym ramieniu ma bliznę w kształcie litery X, a ciemny symbol Raven Tail znajduje się na prawej piersi. Ubrana jest w obcisłą, długą, czerwoną sukienkę z rozcięciami po bokach, które znacznie odsłaniają jej klatkę piersiową. Z przodu natomiast ma głęboki dekolt, zaś na biodrach została obszyta jaśniejszym materiałem. Flare na ręce zakłada rękawiczki sięgające do ramion, zakończone niewielkimi rozcięciami. Osobowość Flare zachowuje się tak, jakby cały czas była nieobecna duchem i mało interesowało ją otoczenie. Jednakże, kiedy spostrzega, że Lucy zerka w stronę, gdzie stoi Drużyna Raven Tail, rzuca jej złowrogie spojrzenie, nazywając przy tym "blondyneczką". Lucy zauważa, że gdyby nikt jej nie powstrzymał, Corona zrobiłaby wszystko, by ją zniszczyć. W czasie walki z Heartfilią okazuje się, iż uwielbia swoje długie włosy i nie może znieść tego, że ktoś je niszczy. Ponadto ucieka się nawet do brudnych sztuczek i gróźb by wygrać z Lucy. Jest sadystyczna, co można udowodnić, patrząc na jej walkę z Lucy. Flare bije ją i szydzi z niej, grożąc że zabije Asukę. Można by rzec, że uwielbia patrzeć na ludzi, których torturuje. Po dyskwalifikacji Drużyny Raven Tail z Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego, Flare pokazuje swoją nieśmiałą i delikatniejszą stronę; podąża za Lucy do Ryuuzetsu Land i przeprasza ją rumieniąc się i pokazując, że ma poczucie winy i wyrzuty sumienia po tym co zrobiła. Jako mieszkaniec Wioski Słońca, Flare okazuje się być bardzo opiekuńcza w stosunku do gigantów, których nazywa swoją rodziną. Corona z determinacją i wściekłością broni Wiecznego Płomienia chroniącego wioskę, gdy Sylph Labyrinth próbuje go ukraść. Flare nadaje większości osób przydomki związane z włosami (np.: wiśniowowłosy, niebieskowłosa) Historia Flare jako mała dziewczynka została znaleziona i przygarnięta przez gigantów z Wioski Słońca. Wieczny Płomień znajdujący się w tej wiosce dał Coronie moc, dzięki której dziewczyna może manipulować swoimi włosami. Mimo, że kochała swoją wioske, nie mogła znieść, że się różni od jej mieszkańców, przez co postanowiła wyruszyć w świat. Fabuła Saga X791 thumb|200px|left|Flare i pozostali członkowie Drużyny Raven Tail Flare możemy zobaczyć po raz pierwszy, kiedy pojawia się u boku Ivana i pozostałych członków swojej gildii. Jakiś czas później wchodzi na arenę Domus Flau podczas Wielkiego Magicznego Turnieju, ponieważ Drużyna Raven Tail zajęła trzecie miejsce w eliminacjach. W czasie trwania Ukrycia zauważa, że Lucy spogląda w jej stronę. Nazywa ją "blondyneczką", ale zostaje upomniana przez Alexeia , towarzysza z jej drużyny. Po zakończeniu konkurencji, Flare zostaje wybrana do pojedynku z Lucy Heartfilią z Drużyny Fairy Tail A. thumb|Asuka jako zakładniczka FlareGdy walka rozpoczyna się, Corona zaczyna drażnić się z Lucy, która nie tracąc czasu przywołuje Gwiezdne Duchy : Taurusa i Scorpio. Taurus atakuje Flare toporem, lecz dziewczyna unika ataku i Tarczą Włosów blokuje wystrzelony w nią Piaskowy Buster Scorpia. Lucy łączy siły swoich gwiezdnych duchów tworząc Topór Piaskowej Burzy Aldebaran . Corona zostaje uderzona przez potężny atak dwóch duchów, będąc jeszcze w powietrzu próbuje kontratakować Burzą Loków - Wilczy Kieł, lecz jej włosy zostają pocięte przez przyzwanego przez Heartfilię Cancera. Wściekła, że ktoś śmiał zniszczyć jej włosy, Flare łapie Lucy włosami za kostki i przewraca na ziemię. Dziewczyna szybko używa Fleuve d'étoiles i także przewraca członkinię Raven Tail. Doprowadzona do furii Corona wydłuża swoje włosy i kieruje je ku małej Asuce Connell. Flare łapie Heartfilię i rzuca ją na ziemię mówiąc, że ma być cicho jeśli chce, aby Asuka przeżyła. thumb|left|Lucy rzuca UranometrięMając Asukę za zakładnika, Corona z łatwością zaczyna dominować w walce, w pewnym momencie dziewczyna próbuje naznaczyć Heartfilię symbolem Raven Tail. Zanim Flare naznacza Lucy, Natsu odkrywa "nieczystą grę" Corony i spala jej włos, umożliwiając Heartfilii kontynuowanie walki. Dziewczyna przyzywa Gemini i próbuje rzucić zaklęcie Uranometrii. Flare zaczyna drżeć ze strachu, gdy Lucy i jej gwiezdne duchy zaczynają rzucać zaklęcie. Siedzący na trybunach Obra anuluje magię Heartfilii, która pada na ziemię z wycieńczenia, dzięki czemu Flare wygrywa zdobywając dla Raven Tail 10 punktów. thumb|Ranna FlarePodczas drugiego dnia, Flare wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami ogląda przebieg Turnieju, Lucy spogląda na nią i komentuje, że dziewczyna jest cała posiniaczona. Zauważając, że Heartfilia na nią patrzy, Corona zaczyna się z niej wyśmiewać nazywając ją "Blondie". Jej twarz nagle zostaje złapana przez Alexeia, który grozi, że jeśli Flare nie przestanie to on pobije ją bardziej. Przerażona dziewczyna od razu milknie. Później wraz z Nullpudingiem śmieje się gdy Kurohebi drze skarpetkę Toby'ego pod koniec ich walki. Gdy Obra dostaje najniższy wynik podczas WMM, Flare krzyczy na niego pytając co on wyprawia. Zostaje szybko uciszona przez Alexeia, który przypomina jej, że Obra nie może używać swojej mocy w miejscach publicznych. thumb|left|Laxus vs. Drużyna Raven TailW trakcie walki "Alexeia" z Laxusem Dreyar podczas części walk trzeciego dnia, podczas używania iluzji na publiczności, mężczyzna ujawnia się jako Ivan Dreyar. Flare wraz z jej towarzyszami stoi po bokach Ivana by pomóc zastraszyć Zabójcę Smoków Piorunów. Jednak, Laxus z determinacją w oczach mówi, że maja atakować go wszyscy na raz gdyż wrogowie mistrza są jego wrogami. Corona słucha, kiedy Ivan wyjaśnia powód stworzenia Raven Tail. Gdy Laxus ujawnia, że Makarov od początku wiedział o ich poczynaniach, wściekła Flare krzyczy, że Gajeel ich zdradził. Kiedy cała Drużyna Raven Tail rzuca się do walki z Laxusem zostają przez niego łatwo pokonani. Po tym jak młody Dreyar pokonuje ich mistrza, Raven Tail zostaje wykluczone z Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego za oszustwo. thumb|Flare przeprasza LucyW nocy trzeciego dnia Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego, Flare na krótko pojawia się w Ryuuzetsu Land. Spotyka Lucy, która przerażona tym, że Corona może chcieć zemsty cofa się od niej o kilka kroków. Flare z rumieńcem na twarzy wyjaśnia, że przybyła tutaj tylko po to by ją przeprosić. Gdy Corona odchodzi, Lucy patrzy na nią z uśmiechem na twarzy. Saga Wioska Słońca thumb|left|Flare w łaźni Fairy TailPo zakończeniu Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego, Flare podąża za członkami Fairy Tail do Magnolii. Wraz z żeńską częścią gildii bierze kąpiel we wspólnej łaźni, z powodu jej czerwonych włosów, członkinie Fairy Tail z początku biorą ją za Erzę. Gdy Corona ujawnia swoją tożsamość, rozwścieczona Cana próbuje ją zaatakować, lecz zostaje zatrzymana przez Lucy, która mówi, że Flare wcale nie jest złą osobą. Starając się udowodnić Canie, że nie ma złych zamiarów, Corona myje ją swoimi włosami. Mówi, że po rozwiązaniu Raven Tail nie ma gdzie się podziać, i gdy Lucy proponuje jej by porozmawiała z Makarovem czy mogłaby dołączyć do Fairy Tail dziewczyna odrzuca propozycję, twierdząc, że nie ma zamiaru przyłączyć się do gildii Heartfilii. thumb|Flare broni Wendy przed Drake'iemPóźniej, kiedy Lucy i Wendy zostają zaatakowane przez członków Sylph Labirynth. Flare pojawia się między nimi i ratuje Wendy przed strzałem Drake'a łapiąc pocisk w swoje włosy. Członkinie Fairy Tail zauważają, że dziewczyna zamiast znaku Raven Tail posiada na piersi nieznany im symbol. Flare wyśmiewa łowców skarbów z Sylph Labyrinth i zapytana przez Lucy co tu robi odpowiada, że śledziła Heartfilię. Corona szybko jednak mówi, że żartowała i wyjawia prawdziwy powód swojej obecności w Wiosce Słońca: przez to, że nie miała dokąd pójść postanowiła tu wrócić. Wyjaśnia, że od dziecka była wychowywana przez gigantów z tej wioski, a znak na jej klatce piersiowej to symbol Wioski Słońca. thumb|left|Flare atakuje HiroshiegoPo opowiedzeniu wszystkiego Wendy i Lucy, Flare pełna furii atakuje członków Sylph Labyrinth krzycząc, że nie wybaczy im tego co zrobili jej "rodzinie". Gdy łowcy skarbów wyjaśniają, że nie zamrozili gigantów tylko chcieli odebrać im Wieczny Płomień, jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczają Coronę. Dziewczyna z furią mówi jak ważny jest Wieczny Płomień dla mieszkańców jej wioski. Nagle atakuje łowców skarbów swoimi włosami krzycząc, że nie pozwoli im skalać ich Wiecznego Płomienia, niestety Hiroshi z łatwością przecina jej włosy. Lucy szybko przyzywa Cancera, który odżywia i regeneruje włosy Flare. Corona ze zdziwieniem zauważa, że Fairy Tail stara się chronić Wioskę Słońca. Po chwili dziewczyna w akcie zemsty ponownie atakuje Hiroshiego. thumb|right|200px|Lucy i Wendy uważnie słuchają opowieści FlareWciąż walcząc z Hiroshim, Corona próbuje zaatakować go za pomocą Burzy Loków - Wilczy Kieł, lecz jej oponent po prostu przecina jej włosy, które zaczynają się palić. Flare wyjaśnia, że jej włosy są jej dumą i błogosławieństwem, które zawdzięcza Wiecznemu Płomieniowi. Dziewczyna używa Burza Loków - Ogień Świetlików, tworzy wokół Hiroshiego małe eksplozje. Gdy widzi, że Lucy ma kłopoty w walce z Drake'iem, Flare próbuje iść jej na pomoc, lecz ze zdziwieniem odkrywa, że jej przeciwnik przywiązał jej włosy do pnia drzewa. Będąc unieruchomiona z grymasem na twarzy słucha jak członek Sylph Labyrinth zaczyna je poniżać. Po chwili Flare z zaskoczenia łapie Hiroshiego swoimi włosami, wyjaśnia mu, że węzły nie stanowią dla niej problemu gdyż bez wysiłku może wydłużyć swoje włosy. Używa Burzy Loków - Tysiąc Ptaków i ostatecznie pokonuje Hiroshiego. Po tym jak członkinie Fairy Tail pokonują Drake'a i Rala, Corona uśmiecha się do nich i dziękuje za pomoc w ratowaniu jej wioski. Magia i Umiejętności Magia Włosów (髪の魔法 Kami no Mahō): Flare może manipulować swoimi włosami. Wykorzystuje je na najróżniejsze sposoby, ale jej specjalnością jest oplatanie przeciwników i rzucanie ich z całą siłą na ziemię. Sprawiają wrażenie niezwykle mocnych, tak że mogła nimi kopać w ziemi, a także chwycić Lucy za nogę i unieść ją w powietrze. Mogą być dowolnie wydłużane i wyginane. Świetnie nadają się także do obrony - Flare posłużyła się nimi jako tarczą, by zablokować Piaskowy Buster Scorpia. Okazało się jednak, że nie mają szans z nożyczkami Raka. * Karmazynowe Włosy: Flare może podpalić swoje włosy, co pozwala jej wykonywać silniejsze ataki. *'Tarcza Włosów': Flare tworzy gigantyczną tarczę ze swoich włosów. Jest na tyle silna, by zablokować Piaskowy Buster Scorpia. Wiki.jpg|Tarcza Włosów Hair_Shower_-_Wolf_Fang.gif|Burza Loków - Wilczy Kieł Crimson_Hair.gif|Karmazynowe Włosy Hair_Brand_Anime.png|Piętno Włosów Thousand Birds.gif|Burza Loków - Tysiąc Ptaków Firefly_Flame.gif|Burza Loków - Ogień Świetlików *'Burza Loków - Wilczy Kieł '(髪しぐれ狼牙 Kamishigure Rouga): Flare tworzy z włosów wilka, który atakuje jej przeciwników. Właściwości tego zaklęcia nie są jednak do końca znane, ponieważ zostało zatrzymane przez Raka. *'Burza Loków - Ogień Świetlików '(かみしぐれ： ほたるび Kamishigure: Hotarubi): ze swoich pociętych płonących włosów, Flare tworzy małe eksplozje wokół swojego oponenta *'Burza Loków - Tysiąc Ptaków '(かみしぐれ： ちどり Kamishigure: Chidori): Flare wymusza porost swoich włosów i biczuje nimi przeciwnika. *'Piętno Włosów': Flare unieruchamia przeciwnika, po czym podpala i kształtuje swoje włosy w kształt gildii Raven Tail. Umiejętność ta została użyta podczas walki Flare z Lucy Heartfilią. Walki * Lucy Heartfilia kontra Flare Corona * Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell i Flare Corona kontra Drake, Hiroshi i Rala Nawigacja Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Raven Tail Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Byli przeciwnicy